A Perfect Pair
by trulysleepdeprived
Summary: Now, let's make some magic. Twoshot. Hannah/Lola - Miley/Lilly
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's me. I'm still working on "Collision Course Memories," and I have to warn you "It's a Curse" is on hold as of now. That is, if any of you guys are reading it, lol. So, this is a twoshot. Just so you know. It took me a whole freaking week to write this chapter. I don't know how you guys write super long chapters; it's crazy. I must give you guys props if you do. **

**It's funny how I got this idea. I was at a swimming party with a bunch of my friends and we were taking sooo many pictures, lol. And I saw a gorgeous picture of Ryan Reynolds =D**

**Please tell me if you like it or not. Review! I'm still new to the Hannah/Lola thing. Like I don't know which name to use when Miley or Lilly isn't talking. And of course, constructive criticism is very helpful. I would love it if you guys leave a review!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of its characters. The creators do. And I don't own the magazine that's being used here either. I'm just borrowing it for now. But I do own the idea of this lil' story. I hope. Any problem against homosexuality, please don't read. **

**P.S: So are Emily and Miley back on the argument thing again? I really hope not. **

**P.S.S: This story is dedicated to you guys. Yes, you. You Liley fans, you! I love you all!!! You are my inspiration!**

* * *

**C H A P T E R O N E: PHOTOSHOOTING  
**

It's interesting to see how models work in photoshoots. Not to mention intriguing. Especially when Miley's doing it. Or should I say Hannah. Even when she's not wearing anything too revealing (well, in my case, bikinis aren't _that_ revealing when she's wearing it), it's like magic or something. The way she pouts her lips, poses, maybe even slightly sticking her butt out…there's something about it. Or like when she dances to the music playing in the background and she's swaying her hips side to side. It's like I'm instantly parched and my body gets this…high-ish feeling. But that's only when I'm looking at her.

And I notice this how? I have no freakin' clue. I think it actually started before school started last year, around the end of summer. Oliver, our beloved doughnut, decided that it would be fun if we had a sleepover, since it was our last week of summer and our days were finally reaching to be upperclassmen. Of course, since Oliver, being the stupid perv he is, thought "it would be cool if Miley and Lilly were to make out…Just 'cuz." And this wasn't exactly the first time we were asked this. Somehow, me and Miley's close proximity makes us look like we're a lesbian couple. That we're too touchy-feely for just only being best friends. So in response, we slapped him and made him sleep in hell on earth: Jackson's room.

At first, I thought this was an insult to me and Miley, but I thought about it. And thought about it. And thought about it. And I noticed things. I noticed how our knees conveniently touch once in awhile, our hands accidentally brushing, our heads leaning on each other's shoulders, sometimes when we walk side-by-side, we usually hold hands, and when we hug, most of the time, I close my eyes and let our bodies just hold each other. Most of all I noticed the feelings that come with the touches. I have to say, they felt great. My heart jumps, my body tingles, and my brain goes into overdrive.

It didn't exactly hit me until Oliver kissed me in front of Rico's, that is. This happened a few days after he asked Miley and I to make out in front of him. It felt weird and rough. And also random. I mean, I can't compare him to Miley, 'cuz, well…I've never kissed her before. Which is a weird thought, because why would I want to kiss her? I have no stinkin' clue. Although I'd like to know why.

But then again, I don't want to 'cuz then Miley and others would think I'm a freak. And I also decided to say yes to Oliver and I thought that the feelings with Miley were just a phase, nothing else. Just a work of the naïve mind.

When I told Miley that I was going out with Oliver, or more like when she found us making out in her living room, she looked pretty devastated. But that must've been my mind; I could've been overreacting. Maybe she was like that because we decided to keep it a secret and not tell Miley until the time felt right.

But the time never felt right. There was always this guilt or something that was eating up my guts. The more I hung out with the both of them at the same time, the more smaller I felt. I didn't like it one bit, but I didn't want Oliver to feel bad and the same goes to Miley. And when Miley and I had our girls' night out, Oliver always texted me and maybe sometimes even call me. I could tell she felt like the third wheel and I didn't blame her. I'd feel the same way, too. So whenever Oliver called or texted me, or when we have our girls' night out/in, I always turn off my phone.

He got mad, though, when I did something like that. It got really annoying whenever he whined about, too. Then we got into fights, which Miley tried to prevent us from. It didn't work. Eventually, we broke up. I never knew how much it actually hurt. And in actuality, we just broke up days ago. One year of being a couple together, thirteen years of being best friends, finally broke. Good thing Miley's there for me. I don't think I could ever repay her for what she's done for me.

Like right now, since she felt sorry for me, she wanted to ditch school and bring me with her. And that brings us here in Hannah's photoshoot for…Wait, what was this for again?

"Excuse me, what photoshoot is this for?"

"Uh, duh, Entertainment Weekly?" the woman scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Look at the sign above you," she yells back as she walks away.

Oh. "Oh, well thanks very much for your help," I scoff back. Gosh, that sounded dumb. It's not my fault though, I was preoccupied.

I glance back at Hannah then to my watch, and then back to Hannah. She's been at it for at least two and a half hours, and she's still not showing any signs of fatigue. We started shooting around eleven in the morning and Mr. S said that photoshoots could go for however the photographer wants it to go. And here I am watching her 'work it,' as what Ricardo the photographer said. I swear she could never slow down.

"Ok, guys," he begins to say in his Hispanic accent, "time for break tres. We will be up again in fifteen, 'kay? Great!" he squealed and went inside the translucent tent. Oh, did I forget to mention that we're currently shooting outside, on the beach? Huntington Beach, to be exact. It's really nice here, except it's not that fun when you're wearing long tight pants, boots, a super thick plaid jacket, and a thick wig.

"Y'know, Miles, you coulda told me that we were gonna go to a beach!" I seethe to her ear as I pull her towards me. I mean, just so she can get away from the bombarding fans, that's all. Not that I want to smell her scent or anything, psshh.

"Sorry! I just wanted to surprise you, that's all," she shrugs as she puts on her purple and yellow silk robe.

"Well, I'm definitely having fun in the sun, _Hannah_." Beads of sweat start to show in my forehead as I remain standing behind Hannah's mirror. She sits down and gives me a cold drink. I take it gratefully and chug down nearly two thirds of the bottle.

"Hey, save some for the popstar!" she teased. I give it back and sit down on the folding chair set next to Hannah's specialized chair. "So, what do you think?" she asks, still looking at the mirror.

I look up to where she's looking and glance at her eyes. She has the most beautiful gray-blue eyes. They're so dynamic and so full of emotion. "What do I think of what?"

"The photoshoot, duh." She leans in closer to the mirror and stretches her face.

"It's going great. You're lookin' pretty hot, Hannah." Oh yea, I said that. In fact, I've said that so many times, even when I was dating Oliver. Ha, talk about desperate. And I don't think she's ever noticed.

"Aw, thanks, Lola. You sure know how to make people smile," and she smiles a big grin and I grin back. Her laugh and smiles are so contagious, I don't even know how to stay mad at her for a long time.

Next to us, we hear yelling and screaming. Ugh, sometimes, I wished they'd just shut up and leave us alone in peace and quiet. But I shouldn't say that because I used to be like that when I didn't know Miley was Hannah. Now that was a turn of events.

"Well, I guess I should go and do autographs," she sighs and picks up her Hannah pen. Boy, the price that comes with popularity. When she walked over to the railing that was lined up with police officers and bodyguards, the fans screamed "I love you!!!" a lot more louder, if it were even any more possible. Oy, this is just the only time I want to go home.

"Hannah, darling! Time for shooting again!" Ricardo squeaks loudly from the set. It's funny how he says 'again.' The way he says it sounds like we're gaining something.

Hannah walks and waves to her fans and took off her robe…ever…so…slowly. And now my throat is parched again and my body heats up more than it should be. Then she flips her hair oh-so-casually. It's like she's doing it on purpose or something! But not for me though. I'm guessing it's for the boys who have their mouths agape…and a disgusting bump below their waistline.

As she walks—or maybe it's called strutting in her definition—her way over to Ricardo and his staff, she talks to them in an intense conversation. I wonder what that's all about. She's using her hands and everything. And usually whenever she does that, it's very important.

I glance over around the whole set. The platform's back was facing the little townhouses and apartments aligned across from the beach we're using. Flashing lights, tents, huge mobile fans (for when the wind wasn't in the breeze), and canvas stands put beside the long and tall lights; it was hectic. A power generator was put out near Ricardo's staff's tent and cables connected to it lead to the set where Hannah is now.

Speaking of Hannah, she's pointing at me. She's yelling at me to come over. Oh god, what now, Miley?

I walk over reluctantly and meet n' greet Ricardo and his right hand partner, Lucy. From up-close, Ricardo looks pretty cute, a bit lanky, but muscular in his own way. His long black hair is tied up loosely near the back of his neck. Lucy had glasses that looked just like my own, and had a petite figure. She's a blonde and her hair is pulled back to a tight bun. I'm guessing she's more of the agent type person.

"So, Lola, I hear you're Hannah's bestie?" Ricardo asks. His eyes survey my body from my head to my toes, but mostly around my stomach area and thighs. Miley held my hand in a tight grasp. I don't know where this is going, but I have a weird feeling about it. Ricardo holds his Nikon camera in one hand and the other hand on his hip. He pops his knee out and holds his place by leaning on his right leg. "She will do," he says approvingly and Hannah over here standing next to me starts to jump up and down.

"Eeep!!" Hey, that's my eep! "Yay! Oh my gosh, this'll be so much fun!"

My heads starts to bob up and down trying to understand what she's saying. "Hannah, stop." I put my hands on her shoulders. "What will I do?"

"C'mon, ladies, we do not have all day! Quickly! Someone give the pink haired girl a bathing suit! Chop chop!"

What? "Hannah, I'm gonna do what?!" My voice squeaks. I mean, I wear swimsuits like all the time, but for modeling? I've never done that before. And personally, I don't like where this is going.

"Oh, c'mon Lola, it'll be fun! Remember you said one day that you'd want to model?"

"No, I don't, Hannah. You're the one who said that," I whisper the last part, "when you were Miley!" God, even though she means it for good intentions, she can be so infuriating. "And I'm not even ready yet!"

"Well, I meant that we should model together one day. This is the perfect chance!" And there she goes using her puppy dog eyes and pout. "Pwetty pwease, Wowa?"

I roll my eyes and scoff. "Fine, but don't think that you're done with this." As soon as I said that, she drags me to her other tent that is covered. I never noticed the many racks of clothing there were. She then leads me to a small changing room in the corner of the tent.

"Ok, your clothes are in there," she says and opens the curtain. I see nothing but two pairs of string bikinis hung opposite from me and a mirror to the left. "I chose one for you and my make-up artist chose the other one." She pushes me inside and I hesitate.

"Mil—"but she beats me to it.

"Now choose one quickly, or Ricky'll get really mad." She winks at me and the curtain rings as they close. "Hurry! I'll be waiting!"

Dear god. I am so screwed. I'm usually the one that's self-conscious of my body, no matter how many people say I look hot. I mean, that's great they think I'm hot, but my body can be just so…blah sometimes. And string bikinis? Is this even allowed? We're only eighteen! I'd happily wear this elsewhere, but not for a national top-selling magazine. But I have to make Miley happy. I mean, if she's happy, then I'm happy. It's the least I could do since she's done everything for me.

And…maybe…I could show off my body I worked off with beach soccer…just for the pictures, I mean. Not for her, pffftt.

I held the one hung on the right. It's the same as Hannah's white pair only except instead of the HM logo on the right, it said my own Lola Luftnagle logo with the calligraphy L on the left cup. I take the other one and put it in front of me. Another string bikini except it was red and plaid and had the same L calligraphy logo patched on the left side. Both look really cute and I really don't know which one to pick.

I peek my head out and look for Hannah. Darn she's not here. Ugh, the choices I have to make. If I choose the plaid one, it'll look like my own style. But then it'll just look like I'm desperate for attention because of its bright red color. If I choose the white one, which I noticed had bright faux, clear jewels aligned on the sides; it'll look like Hannah and Lola have really good taste, and that we're matching buddies. But then it'll look like we're a bunch of snobby people who thinks that we'll start a trend again by matching outfits. Dang, I should've done 'eenie-meenie-minne-moe' from the start.

Ok, I just have to find out which one Miley chose for me, then that'll make her happy. I glance at both swim wear that's hung on the wall. Ugh, this is useless.

"Lola, honey! Shoots starts in three!" I hear Ricardo say. Sighing, I pick the white one and just go with it. I hope Miley picked this one.

As I walk out of the tent with a purple towel, which I conveniently found lying on the table, I tighten the grasp. Never in my life did I blush so hard. Especially when I saw Miley gaping at me. Oh no, is my wig on? I touch my head. Oh, ok. It's on. Then why is she staring at me like that?

Actually, I'd rather stop thinking about that now and not get too far.

"Ok, honey, if you want ta do a photoshoot, you're gonna have ta lose that flimsy towel and show off your hot bod." Lucy lowers her glasses and eyes me from top to bottom, probably second guessing about the choice Ricardo made.

I sigh and close my eyes. "Okay…" I do so and blush yet again. I don't know why I'm blushing all of a sudden, but I really need to stop now. It's embarrassing.

"Wow, Lil—I mean, Lola," I hear her say. I perk up. "Daaang, you've got one hell of hot bod," she winks again.

I grin and bite my lip. "Thanks," I approach Hannah and Ricardo gapes with his fellow workers. And again, I blush.

"She's a hottie!" Ricardo says jubilantly. "And a cutie! Oh, so adorable! Come, come. Go stand on the platform."

Carefully walking up the stairs with bare feet, I hold her hand not wanting to trip and embarrass myself in front of people I don't even know. Here's that feeling again. It's coming from my right hand that's being dragged by her, and it's leading up to my body. I shudder as she wraps an arm loosely around my waist and brings me closer to her.

Well, what am I supposed to do now? All I'm thinking about is how close I am to her. And especially that I'm so thankful that I shaved last night. Whew.

"Put your arm around me," she whispers, still smiling to Ricardo. Stupidly, I look behind her. Where do I put my arm? God, we already have sunlight, why do we artificial lighting? "Around my waist, Lola," she spells out for me.

Oh, that makes sense. I do so and Ricardo and his co-workers exclaim. "Oh, dis is so, so, so, _so_ adorable! Oh! Cue the music!" Techno music played from the background and I smile bigger. This could be really fun. "Wait! Lucifer, check the girl's make-up." Lucifer runs up the small set of stairs and takes out a glitter blush brush out from his make-up belt. Tickling my body, he quickly brushes it over my face, arms, shoulders, literally any visible part showing, and takes out a lip shiner and applies it on my lips. Yum, pink lemonade. "Ok. Now…Let us make some _magic_," he growls.

There's something in my gut that's making me sweat. Maybe it's Miley, but that wouldn't be fair if I blame her. I'll just blame the artificial lighting. But when Miley starts to dance like the dancer she is when she's on stage, I don't know what it is, but there's something in the atmosphere that makes me want to actually pose in front of the camera. I follow her lead and start dancing horribly. We laugh, I smile, I pout, I pose. It's all so new to me, and I think I'm kinda starting to like it. And it kinda feels like we're flirting with each other. Which is very nice, of course.

My body must be hot to touch right now. I am _burning_. And this time, I am not blaming the lighting or the bright flashing lights that are blinding me. As I glance around from the corner of my eye, I see the spectators from before gaping at us, taking their own pictures from the disposable ones. Hey, are they even allowed to do that?

"Hey, Ricky!" Hannah yells which scared the crap out of me. "Can we try something different?" Something different?

"Something different? Do you not like the location of this place?" He looks exasperated. That's not good. "And what do you think would be a better idea than _my_ fabulous idea?"

She jumped down to the front and boy, did I notice that. I mean, anyone could notice Hannah Montana's stuff jiggling…

I clear my throat and walk down the stairs, not exactly wanting to make a scene like what Hannah did.

"Listen, Ricardo," she tries to calm him down as he fans himself, glaring at Hannah. "We're at a beach! Maybe we should do something that's beach-related, dont'cha think so?"

"Aren't the bikinis enough? What more could we do?"

"Well, maybe instead of just standing on the platform, maybe we could play in the water, pretend that we're tanning on the lounge chairs, something summer-on-the-beach-like, y'know?"

Playing in the water, isn't that dangerous with our wigs, Miley? What in the world is she thinking? I stand next to her and nudge her. As usual she shrugs it of and ignores me. God, I hate it when she does that, it's so annoying.

Ricardo's angered face changes in an instance. "You know, that could be wonderful! Oh, Hannah, sweetie! I love you so, so, so, _so_ much! Everyone, get ready, we will be doing different scenes! Hurry, while the sun is still out and shining!" Instantly the crew and staff, everyone, grabs as much as stuff if they could and ran around the beachfront.

"Well, Hannah," I say, covering my bare stomach, "what are you up to?" Her face becomes devious and she gives me that sheepish half-smile that drives me nuts.

"Oh, you'll see. It'll be really fun, trust me," she nods and that gives me uncertainty. "Hey, you wore that bikini! It's the one I chose! Girl, you have great taste!"

"You just noticed now?" I laugh. "Thanks, great minds think alike," I point to my head.

"Well, your hot bod—"she stopped and it looks like she caught herself before she says something bad. "I mean, I-I was busy with uh," she clears her throat and I look at her with a confused look. She looks off behind me. I turn around and see the Hannah tent being closed and moved very quickly. Nothing else interesting really. Then I feel hands on my arms that quickly turn me around.

"Uh-um, stay here, and let me get the robes for a sec." She zooms right past me and I watch her run towards Lucifer and Lucy. Well that was really weird. And now here I am, standing with a light pink wig, half naked for a photoshoot. On the beach. Wow, I never knew all that would be in one sentence that applies to me.

"Here ya go," she hands me the robe I found from the table inside the tent. "So, I was thinking, maybe we could splash around in the water and stuff. I think they'll like it. It'll look pretty cute." Not to mention hot, I'd say. Seeing Miley, or Hannah, in a bikini _and_ wet, that's a lot. Score! It'll be like harmless flirting, too! It's a win-win situation. Perfect.

"My dear ladies, come over here. We will do tanning in the sun first. Come on, we are wasting precious sunlight!" Ricardo leads us to a pair of colorful lounge chairs. In between them is a little table stand with a stack Entertainment Weekly magazines, probably just for an advertisement. "Ok, you," he says to me. "You cute-a lit-tle girl," he smiles at me. Nice save, I smile back. "You sit here and show off your wonderful tanned legs." Rolling my eyes, I take off my robe and sit almost too seductively for my taste and take a magazine from the stack. Mmm, Ryan Reynolds is lookin' _fine_. But, clearly, not as fine as Hannah. "Wonderful! Oh, just so wonderful! You are a natural! Ah, you are Ricardo's new favorite, you," he squeals.

I force out a laugh. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Then he instructs Hannah the same thing. A few minutes later, we sit across from each other reading Entertainment Weekly. A person gives us each a pair of cute sunglasses. I glance to Hannah to see if she's wearing hers. Dang she looks really cute right now. And that smile totally finishes it off.

"C'mon ladies, show me the _sexy_. Come, give it to Ricardo." Click by click by click, Ricardo took never ending pictures. I think by now, my stomach's tanner than my back. "Lola, honey, sit next to Hannah. Both of you guys read the same magazine." I sit next to Hannah and she scoots over. The seat's too uncomfortable, but she wraps an arm around my shoulders and I cuddle in closer to her. That's right, _cuddle_. I hold one end of the magazine and she holds the other end. Together, we point and laugh at Ryan's summer pictures from last year. I try to refrain myself from laying my head on her shoulder.

"Oh yes, ladies! That's it! Beautiful!" From what seemed like forever, Ricardo finally needed a drink from talking too much. Not to mention moaning, too. Ew. "Next we will move to the water and do it there. C'mon people, chop chop!"

Oh great, the water. If she's not freaking out about the wig thing, then I shouldn't either. But I can't help it though. "Miley," I whisper quietly as I put on my robe. Its sudden coolness calms me down for a bit. "What if our wigs got wet?"

She waves it off. "No, it won't! We'll just splash around and stuff. Just chillin' in the water. We won't go that deep." I raise an eyebrow. Sometimes she just takes things a bit too far. "Seriously, chill. You're such a worry wart." She hip bumps me and I nudge her arm as I smile.

"Thanks for letting me do this with you. This is the best after break-up experience _ever_, Miles." I give in a half hug and she gives it back in return. I dunno what it is, but her hugs are just the best I've ever had. I've never felt so safe in my entire life.

"Ok, ladies, we want you guys to change outfits." We turn our heads around and Lucy is holding a clipboard. I glance at her small wrist watch which pointed to four thirty. Man, it seems way longer than that. "We have your outfits inside your tent, Hannah, and both of you will re-do your make-up." As she rambles on about it and walk towards the tent covered tent, Miley tries the sneak her hand to mine. I smile softly and reach for hers and grab it. From the corner of my eye, I see her blush and smile smugly. Does she…?

Nah. Must've been a long day for her. Although it would be a miracle if she did. I should stop thinking like this. It eventually leads to heartbreak.

When we arrive to the tent, we see post-its stick on the swimsuits. Mine is a pink (of course, who doesn't love pink) tankini while Hannah's is a gold monokini that could most definitely show off her slightly toned stomach. Unmistakably, they've made a great choice. We go to the changing rooms and change less than ten minutes, which for me, is a world record. After, we sit on the chairs in front of the portable mirror/make-up desk. Lucifer and his partner help us with the make-up.

"Lola, darling, your eyes are beyond amazing! As bright as the heavenly blue sky! And your skin is flawless! Remarkably tanned and smooth; you, my darling, are an angel from above!" I blush and mutter a thanks. I glance to my left and she gives me a thumbs up.

After putting on foundation and a bunch of other stuff I hardly even use, we head out for the water. It's freezing, but with the blazing sun, it makes it perfect. In the beginning, we just walked around the edge, not fully sure what we were going to do. But, of course, Ricardo always has an idea up in mind.

"Ladies, ladies please. We must do something! I-I do not feel the dynamic between you guys! It is too awkward!" Well, thanks a lot. God, sorry for feeling awkward standing in front of hundreds of people staring at me.

"Hey, I can give her a piggyback ride!" I quickly whip my head to Hannah. I gouge my eyes out. What?!

"Yes, yes. That could be good. Yes! That will be fantastic!"

I splash my way towards her and make a huge fuss. Give her a piggyback ride; where the hell did that come from? I mean, not that I don't like it, but really? I shouldn't be worrying about this. It's just for friendly terms, nothing much. Just for a photoshoot. That's all.

"Miley, where the hell did you get that idea? You can't even carry your own suitcase!"

She rolls her eyes. "Lola, I've worked out. You can trust me, I won't drop you." For some reason, I trust her. God, this is so weird.

"Well, I should be carrying you. Of course, I've been playing sports a lot more than you do."

"Well," she copies me, "I'm taller and stronger." She sticks her tongue at me. I stick mine out to hers.

"Ok, Lola, hop on Hannah's back. We will make this quick and harmless. My feet are getting frostbite from this disgusting salt wa-ter."

I'm starting to second guess this as I put my hands on Miley's shoulders. If I do this, god-forbid, I will blame myself for agreeing with her. I jump on her back and yelp unexpectedly.

"Dang, Lola, you're heavier than you look," she groaned. She's tipping back and forth and I clutch her even tighter. "Lola, please loosen up, I can't breathe."

"I can't help it," I snap back. I slap her arm as a punishment for her first remark about me. "And that was rude." I start to adjust myself by putting most of my weight on my thighs so that she could carry me right. I lean my head onto her shoulder and blush when my hands brush by her chest. "H-Hannah, I think this is gonna be a bad idea."

"No, it won't, it'll be fine. This is just the only time I can show you how strong I've gotten," she groaned. I bet her face looks tomato red now.

"I feel horrible now," I whine. I try so hard not to blush in front of the people looking at us. This is definitely _not_ awkward.

"Well, you won't feel horrible when I do this," she starts to say. Then unexpectedly, she jerks forward and my neck stiffens.

"Hannah!" I squeal. She runs through the shallow water and I squirm as I desperately try to cling on to her. My body automatically tightens the grasp around her small body. I feel like I'm suffocating her, but I think she deserves it.

She stops and falls to her knees. "Ok, I guess that was a bad idea," she breathes. I hop of her and all of a sudden, I have the urge to laugh. My throat can't hold it in anymore and I burst out honking. Well, that's very attractive. So to cover up my flaw, I splash her with water, not hitting her face.

"Told'ja you weren't strong enough," I scrunch up my face to her for disapproval. "Hannah, Hannah, Hannah. Looks like we're goin' back to the gy—Hey!"

"Ha ha!" She mocks and I mock her back. Suddenly we're in this splashing cat fight, which I think I'm winning; Hannah's still sitting on her knees. We laugh like a bunch of five year olds and it looks like we're struggling to breathe.

"Wonderful, ladies! Wonderful!" A voice comes out of nowhere. "Ok, that was very, very good! I loved it!" I turn my head to face to see approving nods. "Ok, now the photoshoot is officially over. Everyone can go home now. But only after everyone cleans up!"

Oh crap. I forgot that people were even here. With a camera, no doubt! I stand up straight and head over to Lucy who has our towels and robes. I can't believe I forgot that there were people watching us! I feel so violated now. It's like when Miley and I were goofing off, it felt like we had something. I felt something back there, I'm not going to deny that. And I'm still feeling something right now. The fiery feeling just can't leave my body.

"Hey, you ok?" Well, speak of the devil. "Sorry, didn't mean to surprise you there, but the awkward tension was killin' me and I'm bettin' Ricardo and his group loved it. Hey, you ok? Did you have fun?" she wraps an arm around me.

"Yea, yea, of course." I swallow back my tears and try not to look at her. God, this is so painful. My heart beat is beating so fast now, I'm dying to breathe right. It's like suddenly I want to lay my head on her shoulder. Curse my body. "Sorry, I'm just a bit tired and all."

Her shoulder stiffens as I do lay my head on her shoulder. Probably 'cuz of the weight of my big head. "Perfectly understandable. I felt the same way after my first photoshoot."

"Uh-huh," I yawn. "'Scuse me."

"Hannah, Lola, I want to take a picture with you! Come here to Ricardo!" I shift my head up and she lets go. Ricardo gives his camera to Lucy and motions us to come over to him. I sigh and we walk faster. As we reach Ricardo and his wild scent of vanilla, Lucy took the picture. I think my mouth hurts from smiling too much.

"Thanks Ricky. I hope we get to do this soon again," Hannah says to him. I get my belongings and change. I don't know why, but my body feels just as dead as my brain. I blame the photoshoot. I'll never blame Miley once. Ever. If I did, then I'll just blame myself.

"Alrighty, Miss Lola. Are you ready to go home?" Mr. S scares me from behind. Oh yea, I am pooped. Instead of saying something, I just nod my head and walk over to the limo.

"Bye guys! I love you all! I'll see you next time!" Hannah says to the fans crowding up the car. Once she shuts the door, I open my wig and let it down.

Miley does the same and lays her head on my lap. My legs feel limp now. Thank goodness I'm sitting. "Oy, I am pooped. You sure you had fun, Lils?"

Yawning once again, I nod and lean my head back to the head rest. I can't let her see my face all blushing now, even if she might not be able to see it since it's nearly dark. "Thanks for bringing me with you." Seconds later, I glance down to see why Miley didn't answer. Aw, she's sleeping. So adorable. Ugh, I'm beginning to sound like Ricardo.

Softly, I push her bangs away and my eyelids start to feel heavy. I plop my elbow on the arm rest.

Finally, I can breathe right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks guys, for the reviews, alerts, and faves! I'm pretty shocked by the outcome! Anyways, about this chapter...It was fun yet very irritable to write. I had everything planned out, but some parts that I liked had to be omitted. But, even when I had to omit those parts, it still turned out okay, so I'm fine with that, lol. But, if you read some parts that might not make sense, that's just me having a psychological game of tug-of-war. And the end...dear god, writing the end is always the worst...**

**Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts about this. Constructive critcism is also welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of its characters. The creators do. I also do not own Entertainment Weekly. But if they ever make a photoshoot of Miley and Emily in string bikinis, I'd _so_ buy it. I mean, who wouldn't? lol. Oh, and I don't own "Move Shake Drop Remix" by DJ Laz. I'm just borrowing it for...well...just read it. =)**

**P.S: If you can spot the Tyra Banks Interview reference, I give you a virtual hug and cookie. That, the Access Hollywood, and the Moviefone's Unscripted interviews are the best _ever_. Miley and Emily were sooooo flirting ;) Anyways, review! I'll see y'all in "Collision Course Memories" (aka CCM).**

* * *

**C H A P T E R T W O: A PERFECT PAIR**

It's been five days, ten hours, thirty minutes, fifteen-sixteen seconds since the photoshoot. But hey, who's counting?

Not her, I bet. I sigh as I plop down on the living room sofa. Today's Sunday, which means it's a do-nothing day. Hell, the whole week has been like a do-nothing week. Right now, I would be at Miley's house, but ever since _that_ happened, I hardly go to her house anymore. And there's a specific reason why.

It's 'cuz I'm a freakin' wimp, that's why. I'm scared to admit that I can't help but not deny any feelings about what I felt five days, ten hours, thirty-two minutes, twenty-twenty-one seconds ago. I felt something there, even if we were only touching, glancing, smiling, hugging, laughing, or splashing in the water (With a _female _no less). And I'm still feeling the tingling sensations even when I'm just only thinking about it.

It's official: I've fallen for my best friend. No, not the doughnut I broke up weeks ago, or whatever, but for the hot girl with the blue-gray eyes, the charming personality, and that sultry Tennessee accent.

This is ridiculous. I can't believe Mom left me here to go on her date. Can't she see her own daughter is sick? To be more exact, love sick? Confused? Argh! Why did I have to agree with Miley to do that stupid photoshoot?!

Angrily, I put my face on the pillow and yell into it. My legs kick forcefully on the couch, making deep, thudding noises. What the hell is wrong with me? I hate this! I hate feeling like this! Today, I'm gonna go to Miley's house and prove myself that I am _not_ in love with my best friend, Miley Stewart!

I stand up from the couch and head towards the kitchen for a drink and call Miley. But before I pick up the phone, it starts to ring by itself. Of course, being me, I scream and throw it across the room. Yea, that isn't exactly the smartest idea to do. It hit against the corner of the kitchen table and the batteries came out. Crap.

Moments later, when I put the house phone away on its charger, my cell phone starts to vibrate on the living room table. Well, this is weird. I hop over the couch and pick up the phone. Then, for no reason, my hands start to shake. Actually, it isn't a 'no-reason' excuse, it's Miley.

Timidly, I start, "H-Hello?" Stupid, I could've done better!

"Lilly!!!" Her voice blasted out from my phone's speaker. Nearly dropping it, I catch it after its third flip in mid-air. I bring it back to my ear again. "—_got_ to come over now!"

"Huh?"

"_Lilly!_ Entertainment Weekly gave me the first print of the magazine! They also gave Lola one, too! Oh my gosh, you've got to come over now!"

"O-ok, I'll be there in five." I hang up the phone and look at it. This is so weird. Looks like I actually do have a reason to go over. I grab my scuffed-up skateboard that's lying underneath the table and head out the door.

Ok, there's gotta be a perfect reason why my body's moving before my brain is. It's 'cuz of the magazines, duh! I mean, who wouldn't want to see tons of pictures of themselves in a national top-selling magazine?

Wait a sec…what if the photoshoot was all just a prank? It's like they just took lots of pictures of Lola and Hannah just for the fun of it, just to embarrass me in front of a bunch of strangers…and _she_ was behind it all. Ooooohhhh…she's _good_. I swear, if it was a prank, I'm gonna…And I ditched school, too! Oh, she's gonna owe me big time.

I hit the crack on the curb in front of the Lavinski's house. No, wait. She didn't do it for a prank, psh. She wouldn't have anyways. She specifically did it as a surprise for me because I broke up with Oliver. It's because she cares for me. Awww, that's so nice of her! But she's just doing that because she's my best friend, not like my secret lover or anything of the sort. Sheesh. Where did that thought come from?

"Ack!" I crash into Dontzig's clump of rose bushes face first. God damn it. I should've seen that stupid bump; it's always been there since Miley moved here. Gradually, I move the skateboard from under my stomach and push myself up. Ow, maybe I shouldn't have done that. Stupid thorns. So instead of pushing myself up, I roll on the middle of the sidewalk and just lay there. I knew I should've worn my helmet. And my pads. Yea, that would've been a smart idea.

"Hey, get off my yard, tramp!" Tramp? I glance to the side and see a bright blue blob inching closer to me. Did the sky fall? Squinting, I finally see who it is. "Get outta here, you lousy—"

"Don't call me lousy; you better take care of your roses and that stupid bump on your sidewalk!" I get up and point to the ground. Stupid, he better watch what he's saying. He mocks me by saying wordless mumbles, but I ignore him and pick up my skateboard, walking my way over to Miley's house. How old is he? 60? And he's acting like Jackson. Pathetic.

Dontzig's rants became quieter as I walked onto the Stewart's front porch. Stupid skateboard. I drop it on the floor near the pillowed chair and look at my blistered hands. Ugh. I should probably ask for a few band-aids. I open the door to hear music blaring from the speakers.

Instantly, I cover my ears from the shock. I call out her name, but my voice gets drowned out by the freakin' rap music that's playing. How could she even listen to this kind of song? I thought she didn't like it.

Why is she dancing? Is she _that_ excited that our magazines came? Or maybe it's 'cuz I decided to come over for the first time in a week. Psh, I wish.

_Girl I'm trying to think of just what to say Lookin' at your body just hurts my brain_…No kidding. I think I'm gonna need some water.

"_I wanna see you move move, shake shake, now drop what'cha momma say_!" she exclaims as she sticks her butt out.

I laugh softly and walk over inside and grab her shoulders. Slowly she stops, turns around and smiles nervously. I smile back.

"Hi Miley."

She clears her throat and shuts off the music. My ears are ringing. "Lils, what happened to your face?" Her light fingers graze past by my cheek and I wince. That hurt. Stupid Dontzig and his stupid flowers.

"I crashed into Dontzig's roses," I shrug. It's not really a big deal or anything; I get scratches from skateboarding all the time. Miley drags me to the kitchen and takes out a cloth. She then applies it on my face. I close my eyes and try to breathe even breaths. It's not exactly working when her face is inches close to my face. "S-so, where're the magazines?"

Miley turned around and got the first aid kit from the kitchen island drawer. "Oh, they're in my room. I just saw the cover and it looks really pretty. I didn't want to open it myself, so I had to call you." She took out a small band-aid and ripped off the package. "So what happened? Why didn't you come over this week?"

I shiver as her cold, long fingers press softly against my hot face. I bite my lip and force out a lie. "Oh, Mom, she was being a clingy parent. She thinks that we don't spend time together and all…" I finish with a breathless sigh. Dear god, that was too obvious. Quick, I have to change the subject. "So, what's up with you and your…dancing?"

Miley blushes and steps away from me. She ducks her head down and puts away the kit. "Oh, well, I-I was," she swallows. I grin. Aw, she's so cute when she's nervous…Stop it, Lilly, stop it! Control your hormones! "Promise not to tell anyone," she pleads. "Or laugh about it, because it is a _genius_ idea." I nod, dying to find out why. What's so genius about an idea? "Well, I had a wedgie and I decided to booty-pop into it."

I snicker and bite my tongue. "So, just booty-pop into your wedgie and dance like there's no tomorrow than just pulling it out?"

"Of course! I mean, pulling it out is just so gross sometimes. Like, you really don't wanna pinch yourself by accident and it's kinda embarassin' when you have to pull it out in public, like, there's gotta be another way t—"

I stop her before I crack up and die in her kitchen. Her and her cute ideas. "O-ok, Miles, ya got me. Just, just TMI…" I say as I sit on their green couch. "Oh boy," I sigh as I wipe my tears. "Miley, show me the magazines! I need to—" Where is she? I finally notice that Mr. S and Jackson aren't here. It's funny how when you're completely infatuated by a single person, you hardly notice what's going on around the person and yourself.

"Here they are. Yours is still in the envelope. And don't make fun of the 'wedgie dance.' Sooner or later, you're gonna end up dancin' like there's no tomorrow, too." She plops down right next to me. With no space in-between. Our knees and hips touching, bare arms barely brushing. Darn, I should've worn a pair of shorter shorts. Stop it! Where the hell are these thoughts coming from? Anyways, I already had enough body-to-body touching interaction at the photoshoot…Nah, not really.

She hands me an envelope with "Lola Luftnagle" written in loopy handwriting. "Sure, Miley, sure. Whatever keeps you happy," I smile to her and open my envelope.

Holding a breath, I take it out slowly and stop on when I see that there're _two_ foreheads on the cover. One blonde with highlights and the other a light pink. Now I'm scared to take it out. Nah, it could've been the dog that was wearing a pink wig Hannah was holding during the beginning of the photoshoot. So I close my eyes and take it out in one swift motion. Finally I open my eyes.

No. Freakin'. Way.

"I know, right! Doesn't it look so cool?" My mind is blank and all I can think of is the cover on the May-June 2010 summer volume of Entertainment Weekly that's right in front of me.

That…can't possibly be…me. I look so…so…

"Wow, Lilly! You look so freakin' hot! Damn, you're gonna make the boys drool if they see this!" I glance over to Miley gripping the magazine and grinning like an idiot. I mean, not like she is one, although sometimes she could be one…But anyways.

I take a look at the cover. I blink a few times. Is this right? I look at Miley's magazine. Yep, it's right. A picture of me and Miley in a pair of matching string bikinis, smiling to the reader, from the mid-stomach and up. And in close-up, too. I could see my freckles and small mascara clumps on my eyelashes. And my boobs…well, they don't look like they're mine. I look down at my chest. Yea, they definitely aren't mine. Is this even allowed?

Then it hits me. This picture and possibly the many other pictures we took that might be in the article will be sold to thousands of millions of people nationwide. Maybe even worldwide! Oh god, what have I done? "Miley, why am I on the cover?" my voice shakes. Mom's gonna kill me when she finds out…

"Well…I kinda sorta asked Ricardo and the staff at Entertainment Weekly to put this cover up," her voice squeaks higher.

She _what_?! Whatever, that's not the main problem. "Why am I on the cover of a nation-wide magazine?" I ask once again as I'm still looking blankly at the picture staring back at me. "Why am I staring at my own face?" And the fact that I'm looking at my enhanced chest.

"You kinda," she starts, "You have ta…You gotta read the interview inside."

"But I wasn't interviewed."

"I know you weren't, but I was, and it's 'cuz you're kinda the main topic in the article."

"I'm _what_?! Great, so you guys talk about _me_ in a magazine—"

"Well, not really _you_ you; you as Lola…kinda," her voice quiets down. I'm speechless. I can't rip my eyes off of _her_ winking at me. I look around the edges and see in a big and bold font next to Hannah on the right side, "**HANNAH AND LOLA: A PERFECT PAIR (pg. 56)**" with a little fashion tip page about the outfits we wore that day.

My brain starts to function again as I look at it. Why am I a topic in an article? This doesn't make any sense. "What…why? How?" I manage to choke out. I mean, do they think that we're a lesbian couple, too? Oh god, then the whole world's gonna think that we're a lesbian couple! I mean, not that I wouldn't mind the world's approval of me dating "Hannah."

Lilly, breathe…I've got to breathe and relax. It would be nice though if it were about us in a relationship. But that's only in my dreams…

Miley takes in a breath. "Just read the interview and you'll know why." I punch in a fake glare at her and scoff. She smiles weakly and clears her throat. "Do you want some water? You look like you need some," she tries to recover.

"Yes, I am parched. Get me some water," I command and open the glossy magazine.

"Yes'm," and she takes off to the kitchen. Ok, maybe that was mean, but she deserves it. I mean, she could've told me that she was gonna have an interview about me as a topic. I could've told her what to say about me. And she could've told me that I'm gonna be in a freakin' magazine cover! Geez, I really don't want to read this.

"Lil, calm down. I didn't humiliate you in a nation-wide article," she laughs as she sits down next to me again. "Why would I do that to my bestest friend in the whole wide world?" she wraps an arm around me. Ugh, I feel so weak now. I'm usually not like this.

"Fine, I mean it's not like you said that I have a poodle-shaped birthmark on my butt," I say. I glance at her and she stares at me. "You didn't, did you?" My voice rises in suspicion as she stays quiet. "I swear, Miley Ray Stewart, if you—"

"Oh my god, Lilly, I didn't!" she laughs. "Remind me not to mess with you next time." She opens the magazine and laughs. Oh ha-ha.

Quickly I open it to page fifty-six. I'm in shock. I don't know why but this…it looks so _cool_. I shouldn't have been angry earlier. Who knew I would look so good? Seeing myself pose on the platform with Hannah, an international popstar, I look like a freakin' _goddess_.

"Eep! This is so cool! I'm a star, I'm a star, I'm a star!" I dance around in my seat, clutching the slim book to my chest. "Miley look!" I point to a picture of us laughing while dancing out of nowhere. I mean, it might look kinda weird that we're dancing on a platform with a pair of white string bikinis, but hey, it's for a photoshoot.

"I swear Lilly, I wonder if you're bipolar or somethin'," she teases. I stick my tongue out at her and she mimics me.

Reading the headliner at the top, I know now why she wants me to read the interview. "Hannah and Lola: A Perfect Pair," I read out loud. Then underneath it says, "Best Friends 'Til the End of the World." I look at Miley and she looks at me.

"Awww!" I mush and I offer a hug. I can't believe they'd do an article about our friendship; that's just so…awww! And I can't help but notice that Miley isn't letting go of her arm around me. Maybe I should do something that best friends would find normal. I should wait, just wait a little longer. I have to be patient, no mater what my body wants me to do.

"So, do you like it?" Miley takes in a drink and flips through a page of all of our pictures together on the beach.

"Heck yea I love it. But where am I gonna be in this interview instead of the pictures?" I ask as I look at her.

Miley smiles to me and picks up my magazine to my face. "Just read it."

I take it from her hands and sit back. I dunno what it is, but the feeling when Ricardo was checking me out before I modeled was coming back. Stupid anxiety. Making my nerves a freaking mess.

Glancing back and forth at the picture of us at the left side dancing horribly, I read on the opposite page of Hannah being interviewed. Maybe I should read it out loud, just so it could sink in more.

"'Hannah Montana and her B.F.F, Lola Luftnagle could be compared as Lucy and Ethel in 'I Love Lucy' for their infamous prank in Punk'd on their friend Mike Standley III, but they could never be compared for what they have in their special relationship.'" I stop and my body feels faint. Oh no. They know about my feelings! Am I too obvious to figure out?!

"Keep goin'. It gets better," she says when I take a look at her smiling at the photos.

I let out a shaky breath. "'They've been together through thick and thin, boys and crushes, and monthly problems. These two show the perfect example of being trustworthy and dedicated to a lifelong friendship.' Awww, whoever wrote this is, is so true."

"I know! Keep reading."

"Ok, ok…" I skip a few lines that were just basically repeating the same thing. "'Here we have popstar, Hannah Montana, to talk about Lola Luftnagle and their friendship.'

'Now, Hannah, you are one of the top-selling pop artists in the world. And, well truth be told, Lola isn't all that well-known like you are.' Hey, this person better watch it, I can sue."

Miley laughs and kicks her feet up the table. "You are one of a kind, Lils."

I blush and continue. "'So how did you and Lola meet?' And Hannah says, 'When I first moved here from Tennessee, I was completely lost, no friends, no home and such. But when I had my first big break and a promo for my debut album at El Capitan, I met Lola there and we just clicked, just like any other people would.' Wow, you sure know how to put a story, 'Hannah.'" I tease her, although this does sound pretty believable.

"What can I say, I'm a genius."

"Yes, you and your 'wedgie dance' are just the beginning of your many 'genius' ideas."

"Shut up and read."

I click my tongue and continue reading. EW (aka Entertainment Weekly) kept on asking about Lola and Hannah's adversaries against the paparazzi and what we do in our spare times. Wow, Miley can really tell a story. All of this is pretty damn convincing. As I read, I try not to lay my head on her shoulder. Darn it. Stupid Miley, why'd you have to put your arm around me; you're _torturing_ me.

What the hell, it won't hurt anyways. What's the harm?

I lay my head on her shoulder and pretend to yawn. God, her shoulder is so comfortable. "Miley, how long is this interview gonna go?" I say, still skimming through. It's like the same thing over and over again; blah, blah, blah. So I skip one page and look at our pictures. Aw, they made a little printed scrapbook with our pictures!

They put in the picture of us lounging in the chairs on one side as Polaroid prints with little sayings underneath it. The rest of the platform pictures were close-up pictures and designed in photo booth print. It looks so funny. I remember everything that happened at that moment. The touching, hugging, and the looks that were given. It was all so magical. It only seemed like we had a…special connection, something more than just being best friends. God, I have to tell her now.

"Miles, I have to—"

"Wait, you've gotta read the interview! You skipped one page, you cheater."

What the hell, I sigh. I shrug it off and read the previous page. I glance up and down, pretending to be smitten by the words. That is until one question caught my eye.

I perk my head up and read it out loud. "'So is this whole interview a surprise for Lola?'

'Yes, it is. I'm gonna surprise her in the photoshoot and make her take pictures with me.'

'So that's why you're doing the interview first. What if Lola says no?'

'Oh, don't worry. It's a photoshoot for Entertainment Weekly! How is she gonna say no to that? More believable, how could she say no to me?'" I look at Miley then back at the questions. So, this whole thing was set up for me?

Miley looks at me and picks up the book and stuffs it in my lap. "Keep reading," she says quietly. Her eyes look so lonely and afraid. What's she scared about? Oh no, does she know I like her? I mean like as _in love_ with her kinda like?

"Uh, um. Yea." My vision becomes blurry all of a sudden. I'm afraid now. I'm afraid that she knows and that she'll never talk to me again.

"'So why are you doing this all for Lola?'

'Because she's been there for me through thick and thin. She's always there for me when I needed advice and she's never chickened out when I needed help. She really deserves this. She's literally like my other half. I love her so much that I'd do this and anything else for her.'"

I stop and look at Miley. "Really?" I hold a breath, hoping that she really means it.

"Yea," she takes away my magazine and puts it on the table. I follow her every move until she puts her fingers underneath my chin. Ok, now I'm scared. I have to say something and now is a good time.

"Miley, we need to talk." Wow, that sounded a lot harsher when it's said.

"Oh no. You know?"

Aren't I supposed to know? I mean, it's my own feelings right? Or, maybe she can read minds…No, stop it, just spit it out. "Aren't I supposed to know?"

Miley takes her hand back with a confused look. "Wait, what do you know?"

I sigh. Oh god, I can't breathe. "Miley, I-I know for a fact that I like you. In fact, I like you so much that it scares me that I think I might be in love with you," I finish quickly. Wow, that happened a lot more quicker than I thought it would, but it still hurts to say it. I close my eyes and look away from her. I feel sick now. I could just imagine her with a disgusted face behind me. Maybe I should leave now. I stand up and pick up my magazines.

Then when I'm thinking that she's going to let me leave, she wraps her arms around my waist from the back. Instantly, my body loses the tension and melts. I feel her face lean against my shoulder. If she's pitying me, it is not working.

"Mi-Miley, uh." What am I supposed to say? What is she trying to do? "If you're trying to—"

"Lilly," she turns me around. She's…smiling? With tears? Unconsciously, I wipe my eyes and notice tears, too. I'm crying? "Lilly, oh god." Then she does the unexpected.

She kisses me squarely on the lips. My neck stiffens and I push her off. Not that I didn't like it, it's just…

"Lilly, what's wrong? Di-did I do something wrong?" she touches her lips and her voice warbles.

"No, no! God, no! I've been waiting this moment for my whole life! It's just—"

"Then why did you push me away?" God, once a diva, always a diva.

I roll my eyes and blush. "Because I think my lips are dry." I cover my mouth.

Then I hear a squeak. I glance at Miley who's now clutching her stomach and sitting on the couch. Is she-is she _laughing_ at me?

"Oh, geez…you…lips," and she bursts into laughter. I gape at her and cross my arms.

"You think this is funny? Just so you know, I want it to be perfect," I humph and turn away from her.

"I'm sorry, sorry," I can hear her voice still having that laughing aftershock. I turn back to her with a frown. She immediately shuts up. "Lilly, I'm sorry, really." I smile softly and she does, too. "Y'know, if you do have dry lips, I know how to make'em un-dry," she says in her accent. She smirks as she brings me closer. I gasp quietly and drop the magazine on the floor. And as quick as that, I'm breathless.

She inches closer and closer while my eyes flutter to a close. I think she's teasing me by lightly brushing her strawberry glossed lips to my dry ones. I open my eyes to see her closed ones and her slightly smirking. She thinks…Oh god…Wait, what was I thinking?

Impatiently, I close the gap between us and her arms wrap around my waist. I tip toe as my arms pull her neck in closer to me. Finally I see it. I see, feel the fireworks. This feeling is _so_ deliciously good.

Damn, she's a good kisser.

I don't know who pulled off first, but I don't care, 'cuz now I can kiss her like that anytime I want to. I gasp for air as we plop down back on the couch. Yes, now I can freely cuddle to her. Smirking, I sigh as she leans her head on top of mine.

For awhile, it's nice and quiet. I could live like this.

"Hey, Ricky sent us extra pictures. Have I told you that you smell delicious?" I laugh. Funny what love can do to ya; it makes you say the craziest things.

"Really? I don't think you did before, but thanks. I decided to get away from apples, 'cuz, you know…" I say. I take the other yellow package with 'extras' written on it. Miley opens it for me as I look at her from her shoulder. She's so…beautiful. Dang, I am one lucky bitch. I push myself up and give her a peck on the cheek. She stops whatever she's doing and smiles back at me. I think we're back to kissing again. She leans in and our lips touch. Ha, I'm right.

She pulls away and rests her forehead on mine. This time I speak up. "Have I told you that you are an amazing kisser?"

Giggling, she kisses my nose. "You haven't before, but now I know what kinda kisser I am."

I take the envelope away from her and take out the pictures. Whoa they took a whole lot of pictures. I haven't seen this many in my life! I notice that they're separated into different files. I took out the one that says "Behind the Scenes." It sounds interesting. Miley took half of the stack and we see pictures of us in the make-up tent with Lucifer and his partner applying eyeliner on us. Others were from the piggyback ride, which I notice that they only put one enlarged picture of that in the magazine, thank god. I didn't know I was laughing during that, because I strictly remember that I was crushing Miley's breathing tubes and making uncomfortable faces.

"Ha, look at that," Miley says out of nowhere. "That looks so cute!" She points at one picture of our backs facing the camera. We were looking at the sunset; it happened before we shot the piggyback ride and when I thanked Miley for doing this for giving the best break-up experience…Wait a minute…

I take a look at the magazine's interview date. It happened before I broke up with Oliver. I push myself away from Miley and stand up.

"Miley, this interview happened before I broke up with Oliver," I point to the magazine. "So that means that the photoshoot was bound to happen eventually." I cross my arms in front of me. So she was gonna do the photoshoot even when I was still going out with Oliver? Gah, I'm so confused!

She stands up and puts her hands on my shoulders. "Lilly, I can explain—"

I interrupt. "No, you knew this would happen. Geez, Miles. How could you do that? You would actually steal me away from Oliver?"

She steps back and crosses her arms. "Hey, don't go flatterin' yourself that _I'd_ steal you away from Oliver." She sits back down and pouts. "It just so happened that you broke up with Oliver days before the photoshoot." She looks back at me with a mad frown. "And I didn't know you would've had return the feelings, sheesh." Then she mumbles something else.

"What?" I sit back down next to her.

"I said it's 'cuz I wanted to look at you in a bikini..." she looks away and shifts uncomfortably. Oooohhh. That makes sense. I would've thought the same thing, actually. Hell, I think that's a great idea. Sure, it's a bit daring to say that, but still. We have the same intentions, right? Ok, so I'm not mad at her, but I can't give in easily.

"Miley, I'm very disappointed in you," I say. Miley quickly turns her neck around. I could've sworn she could've gotten whiplash. She frowns and pouts. Ha, I love it when she does that. "Don't think that puppy dog pout will work on me, Miley Ray. I think I should give you a punishment." And boy, do I have one.

Miley, thinking this is real and all, which is such a funny sight, looks worried and looks into my eyes. "What're you gonna do?"

"Hmm…Carry me to your room and we may find out."

Instantly, her face changes and she gives me that sexy little smug with a little wiggle of the eyebrows that melts me in an instant. She stands up and turns her back to me. She wags her hands behind her back to let me know that she can't wait any longer.

I hop on her back and I squeal like last time. "Dang, Lilly, you really need to go on those South Beach diets," she groans and re-adjusts me as I hop again on her back.

"Shut up or you're gonna get more of it," I breathe into her ear. Suddenly she perks up and turns her head to face me.

"Oo la la," she smiles smugly and slowly makes her way up the stairs. She did not just say "Oo la la." God, she's making ballistic. So, instead of breathing into her ear seductively, I let go of one arm and reach back. I slap her butt and she yelps. Ha, that's what you get for making me impatient.

"Whoo! Someone's gettin' a little feisty." I can hear her smile again as she jogs up. My body (I can't believe I'm saying this) humps her back as she skips a few stairs. So what if it's dry-humping; it's still humping.

"Shush, Miley Ray, I'm still mad at you," I whisper to her ear. It's funny. Everytime I do that, she tends to perk up and walk a little faster. She trips on her own feet, but catches herself against the wall. I choke her and squeak. "Whoa, someone's a little impatient," I mock back.

Miley grunts as she sets me down in her room. She walks backwards towards her bed and I shut the door, locking it. My body moves on its own as everything else seems like a daze in my mind. I smile seductively as I walk my way to her bed. "Now…What will your punishment be…"


End file.
